


Message in a Bottle

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Triangles of Sorts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Texting, dealing with things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic event, Sansa goes to deal with it in not the most usual of ways.<br/>The consequences of which are not at all what she had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arghhh!!!- Yes, I am still alive. I have just been very busy with my hand-ins coming soon... unfortunately, I have also gone a little nutts, which has forced me to take a small break from it all and write de-stressing Stansa fic! (and ready to read loads of updates - yey! so happy :) )
> 
> Hopefully you like :)

 

 

Sansa [First text since D-day]: **_Been out from the hospital a week, not doing much. Everyone walks on egg shells around me. I hate it: so would you_.**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 33]: **_Ending up spending everyday watching TV. Watched the whole of House of Cards in 4 days. You were right that show is amazing! So addictive_.**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 51]: **_Tempted to get a tattoo. Was thinking a small bird > Any thoughts_?**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 66]: _L **ooked through old pics of us – were of our first holiday together. Forgot that you had that horrible buzz cut.**_

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 72]: **_Hello deer (- get it: 'de er' not 'dear' since your family symbol thing is a stag – haha: you know you love my humour ;) )_**

**_Anyway, did you see my additions to our Pinterest Board? – What did you think of the Georgian house? I know it would be super expensive but we would need the space: for all my dresses and shoes and let’s not even mention your extensive tie collection. + I want at least two dogs... maybe three so definitely need a big garden. – huskies need alot of space :)_ x**

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 90]: _**Honey, I’ve changed my mind: don’t want more than three kids, more would be too much to handle. I dont know how my parents survived all these years with 5 of us + Jon.** _

**_Was it crazy growing up with 2 older bros? - Guess you didn’t have the same problems as they were quite a few years older. Part of me can’t help but wonder if Robert would have been a worse brother than Arya a sister.... Humm will give it more thought._ **

**_What about your other brother? – What was he like growing up? X_ **

 

Sansa [Text 91]: - **_Actually what is he like now? – can’t believe I still haven’t met one of my future brother-in-laws... Gods R you are really bad. I made sure that you had met all my siblings. No matter how mental they are. In any case, it’s not like he could be worse than big-Bob. x_**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 99]: **_Went shopping with Marge today. Was strange doing it without you being there to veto my picks._**

**_The shopping spree was definitely something. - As lovely as M is, she is sometimes a bit too blunt and her taste are... um how to say it delicately... well she dresses a bit more revealing than I do... then again you already know that._ **

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 111]: **_Finally moved in with Shae. It took ages - forgot how much crap I had._**

_**I know mom and dad were reluctant to let me leave Winterfell once more but I couldn’t stay there a minute longer. As much as I love them all, it’s just too crazy there; needed my own space**._

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 120]: **_I decided on our first-born’s name: if a boy: Florian, if a girl: Jonquil. What d you think_?**

 

Sansa [Text 121]: **_JUST KINDING! ;D hahaha!!! Can soooo see the horror on your beautiful face... don’t worry would not name them that (even before you veto them). – Though I was thinking I do like your parents’ names: Steffon and Cassana. We could name them Steffy and Cassy when they are little. I also like the name Arthur (you know: like dreamy Arthur Dayne) and Arianne if we get twins... shortened it would be Ar and Ari, lol. What do you think_?**

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 135]: **_Saw this pic and made me think of you ;)_**

 

[ ](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/shortsandramblings/media/deers-having-a-threesome_zpsukvgror6.jpg.html)

 

Sansa [Text 136]: ** _PS- feel important to say that I am NOT the doe in this threesome. I give my full consent for Marg to be the doe if you ever do want one. – Though Im not entirely sure how Loras would feel about that..._**

 

_[...]_

Sansa [Text 147]: **_Not looking forward to today: first day back. I know it’s going to be bad. Going to be strange without you. Tempted to put in my notice. - If I did, there would be no conflict of interest at all._**

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 156]: **_Added ring pics in the Pinterest Folder – I know it’s normally the guy that picks the ring but since I have such amazing taste well it’s only fair that I get a say. (+ seeing that our marriage won’t be a conventional one, well ... I definitely should get a say) x_**

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 168]: **_Office Goss: Pretty sure Big-Bob is already sleeping with his new secretary... – Seriously! She has been there barely two weeks: can your bro not keep it in his pants for 5 sec?!_**

**_Gods its time like this that I actually feel sorry for Cersei – Can you believe it?! I cant! What is the world coming to... ? Though I must say: her relationship with her twin sometimes seems a bit too... too_ something _... not sure what, but doesn’t seem brother-sisterly sometimes... urgghh (shiver running down spine) x_**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 189]: **_Got the tattoo, on the side of my wrist. I think you would like it. Thinking of getting a second one, on my hip this time. – What do you think? x_**

****

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 201]: **_Finally saw Loras: he’s... ok... He’s still not great but he’s getting through it. - He’s like me: he’s getting by in his own way. Was really awkward at first but then we started a huge reminiscing session. It was nice. Sad but nice. xx_**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 213]: ** _NEED a SHOWER fast. Just had the longest hour of my life... Little-fucker is such a creep! So glad that you had helped me transfer out of his department. Urrghhh... you know what creeps me out even more is the fact that i’m pretty that Aunt Lysa is OBSEESSED with him. Seriously: how does_ anyone _find him not revolting is a huge mystery to me._**

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 222]: **_Ughh... are all Robb/Roberts sluts? – Just found out Robb is dating three women at the same time! First there’s the Frey girl (who I swear Uncle Edd has a HUGE thing for), and then there’s Jeyne Westerling... and now I just found out that he is also dating some Volantis nurse. _**

**_Bet that wouldn’t stop you though, if you had the chance. – Why are all men such pigs?_ **

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 240]: **_Was part of the meeting with Lanniscorp today. Think I have actually found a Lannister that I like: Tyrion L._**

**_On the other hand Tywin L is soo fucking scary, Gods he barely glanced my way but for those few seconds his scary eyes landed on me, I felt like he was dismissing everything about my whole existence (shiver) – no wonder all his children are soo fucked up, Im pretty sure I would be too with a father like him... part of me can’t help wonder how he procreated..._ **

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 270]: _**Went to see the Superman-Batman film with Jeyne and Myranda. Jeyne prefers Affleck, Myranda was team Henry Cavill... I’m torn: I always loved Batman growing up but Henry Cavil definitely beats Ben Affleck in hotness. Thoughts? (– Dont worry you can still also have Thor as well.) x**_

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 291]: **_Guess what: Arya has a boyfriend! – I KNOW! And the world is still turning! Nearly had a heart attack when I found out! I really need to meet this young man that has caught her attention. x_**

 

_[...]_

 

Sansa [Text 300]: **_Another new couple: Shae is dating Tyrion Lannister. Would be sweet/nice if not for the fact that I found out by walking in on them ‘in the middle of things’ and her all but moaning-screaming at the top her lungs ‘MY GREAT LION!’... Gods never felt more awkward in my whole life._**

 

\- : - : -

 

 

Sansa [Text 312]: **_Guess what? Im finally gonna meet your other brother! (You know :the one you never presented to me – such a bad future-fiancé!)_**

 

 

 

Sansa felt a small tightness in the back of her throat as she hit send before putting her phone in her bag. - It’s not like she was waiting for an answer.

She never got an answer.

Renly Baratheon – best friend for the last nine years, youngest of the famous Baratheon brothers, owners of the multi-million Dragon Baratheon Industries – would not ever answer her ever again. Not since the car accident seven months ago.

It was stupid to message him... possibly crazy and unhealthy. – Margery and Shae both told her so. But she didn’t care; this was how she was how she was dealing with it all. It was her new diary of sorts.

 

He had known everything about her and she had known everything about him. He was a closet-homosexual. She was the odd one out in a big family, the one who had once believed in Happily-Ever-After Stories... before Joffrey.

They had actually met through her disastrous relationship with his fuck-face nephew. He was the one that knew everything about it and who had taken care of her after that horrible mess.

 

They had actually made a pact not long after Sansa broke up with Harry that if neither of them were married by the time they were 35, they would to each other. - ... Well it was more _she_ was with no one by then, since he had not been ready to be openly gay, not by a long shot. With her crap dating history she doubted that she would find ever find ‘ _Mr Right_ ’... might as well marry her best friend then, even though he was gay. There was also the added knowledge that Sansa knew that she wanted children at some point, and he had wanted children, even though Loras was apparently less than enthusiastic to the whole idea of children as he was.

They never told anyone they were dating or anything like that, but for so many things they acted like a married couple. She knew that sometimes Loras even resented her for having a much more public-intimate-relationship with Renly, when they had to hide the nature of their relationship.

She also sometimes wondered if Loras blamed her for the accident. Or hated the fact that she had been the last one with Renly and not him. – Well: Renly _had_ been her best friend before he had been anything to Loras Tyrell. Even though Loras and Renly loved each other and were the ones actually together, she had known him longer and had known all his secrets, his worries, even his thoughts on his relationship with Loras.

 

At least Loras had gone to his funeral. Sansa hated the fact that she not attended his funeral: she had still been in the hospital, still healing from the car accident, when he had been buried.

She had never gotten proper closure, which is how the texting started.

 

Once, she had actually wondered what had happened to his phone. She had momentarily thought if it had been found at the scene but then had stopped herself: nearly a year later she still hated thinking about that day, about the accident, about the pain running through her.

Now she just assumed the phone had somehow been destroyed in the accident: every time she sent him a text, the notification said _undelivered_.

But she missed him. Missed talking to him about her day, complaining about her siblings, listening to him talk about Loras or his brothers , their thoughts on the latest office-gossip... The two of them would talk about everything. Now that she couldn’t talk to him anymore, she texted him. She would do it at least once a day, if not more. Some were random thoughts, others were comments or complaints about her day, or office gossip.

 

 

With a small sigh, she slipped on her white ballerinas that went with today’s outfit and headed to the front door, ready for another day at the office.

At least there would be something out of the ordinary today: she would finally get to meet the last Baratheon brother, Stannis Baratheon.

 

 

\- : - : -

 

 

Arriving at the office, she was greeted to an already noticeable buzz of excitement as everyone seemed to be heading for the main conference room, for the appearance-introduction of brother number 3.

Following the others, Sansa quietly entered the room and, being a junior executive, she deemed herself high enough in the ranks to come close to the front of the crowd.

Unfortunately as she moved forward, weaving through the other employees, she couldn’t help but notice a couple of women give her an awkward-pity or interested look. Since, for the most part, people had not known about Renly’s actual _preferences_ , many in the office had always believed that Sansa and Renly had been more than friends and had actually been secretly dating... Though most had also believed them sleeping together had helped her move up in the ranks, they seemed to also have thankfully realised that, no matter what else, Sansa had truly loved Renly. So obviously now that he was officially going to be ‘ _replaced’_ in the company by his older brother as CFO, people were most likely concerned how Sansa would react today... and possibly want to get as much gossip about it as possible.

 

Forcing herself to ignore them, Sansa gaze went to Robert Baratheon who had just walked in from a side door, to address the whole of the company; whilst her thoughts concentrated on the man of the hour, trying to remember the little she actually knew about him.

From what Sansa knew, the middle Baratheon was nothing like either his older or younger brother. Nor did he know the ‘ _meaning of the word fun’_ according to Renly. If memory served her well, he had been working in Braavos, in the Free States Headquarters for the past twelve years, and rarely came back to Westeros, let alone Kings Lading. The only true reason he was moving back now was because of Renly’s death and ‘ _Robert being useless at everything except spending money and cheating on his wife_ ’.

As for what he might possibly look like, he apparently hated being taken in picture, so she had only ever seen two pictures of the man. But both had been at least 10 years old and had been awkward family pictures where everyone dresses and poses awkwardly that she had deemed them not a good indicator to possibly getting a first sense of the man.

 

After what seemed like several minutes of utter blabber that Sansa was pretty sure had made no sense what-so-ever, Robert finally presented his new CFO: “... and here is the man that will keep us all in check... or at least _me_ in check – hahaha- my younger brother: Stanny-boy- _hum_ ... I mean: Stannis!!!”

And that was when another really tall dark haired man stepped up to the make shift podium at the front of the room.

\- Renly was right: he looked nothing like either Robert or Renly.

 

The first thing she noticed when the man walked on the stage was the glare he was giving his older brother; most likely from the so-Robert-like introduction that he had been given.

The second thing was that his posture was so different to his brothers: he did not slouch like Robert nor did he have the relaxed pose had Renly naturally possessed. He was actually so stiff in his posture it looked like he might have stuck a broom up his ass and had forgot to remove it before coming to work.

As he started giving a few words, Stannis Baratheon looked as if he would rather be anywhere else than here. It was clear that he hated having so much attention on himself, so different from both Renly and Robert in that sense as well.

He was definitely in better shape than Robert though: no protruding belly, no blotchy patches on his face from over drinking... He might be even in better shape than Renly had been. Like Sansa, Renly had always been a little vain in his appearance, but had always had a weakness for anything sugary.

Looking him from head to toe, Sansa noted that Stannis Baratheon was well dressed, having clearly taken care in his appearance, as there seemed to not be a thread out of place. But the whole outfit was very sombre, Sansa couldn’t see a stitch of colour on him: the whole of him was a mix of shades of greys and black.

No, the only colour was his deep dark blue eyes. - If she had thought Tywin Lannister had a disarming stare when she had first met him, Stannis Baratheon seemed like his would pierce through her very soul if he ever deemed to look at her.

 

 

After scarcely speaking for a minute, his speech stopped, and soon left the stage.

She was still observing him closely that Sansa noticed his small twitch of distain when Baelish moved closer to the man and spoke a few words to him. - At least he seemed to have some sort of creep-radar.

 

 

\- : - : -

 

 

Once the overly-quick, not really eventful introduction of the new CFO had been done, the employees had been swiftly herded to go to their desks, to start on the work of the day: – It seemed that their new boss was quite keen on everyone quickly resuming the activities of a normal work-day.

Unfortunately for Sansa, instead of being able go to her office and hide behind her screen, she had to go to the weekly ‘ _super-exciting_ ’ exec meeting... _woohoo_!

 

Once arriving at the top floor, where the meeting was held, she grumbled as she noted that it seemed that it would be doubly more boring than usual as it was Mr Axell Florent would be the one presenting today...

Shifting to the other end of the meeting room, she made sure not to sit close to Massey or Baelish, but rather sat next to Brienne.

 

Everyone finally seated, the Florent man even started his damn video-slide by asking: “Ready?”

There was a mix of nods and affirming murmurs before the lights were dimmed and the presentation started.

Looking around the room, Sansa noticed a few had taken out tablets or pieces of paper to take notes, and decided to do the same retrieving her own notepad and three different colored pens from her bag to at least look that she was taking notes. At the same time, she also took out her phone, making sure it was on meeting-mode and set it on the table. Pens, pads and phone neatly aligned like she liked, Sansa gave a small satisfied smile, before she decided to ultimately give Axel Florent some of her attention.

Unfortunately she quickly realised that either Florent was even more boring than usual or the first few minutes of the presentation had been crucial, since she now had no idea what it was about... _Ethics? Mission statements? A reorganization_?

She did do her best to pay attention and did _try_ and figure out what the hell the man was talking about. She _really_ did. But the chair was so comfy, the room dark, and Florent's voice was so monotonous she started to drift off.

That was until she felt a small nudge and seconds later, hearing Brienne clearing her throat next to her.

Looking to her right, Sansa noticed that Brienne was actually taking notes. With an internal sigh, she willed herself to concentrate and decided to also pull her note pad closer and try and do the same. New page. Heading. ' _Executive Meeting'. 'Monday' 24th day of Spring'_ — glancing at the clock—' _nine forty-five'_. ' _Presentation about_ … (employees?)... ' _New health benefits'_.

 

And yet, for all her trying, barely a few more words about such _fascinating_ things, Sansa was bored once more.

Three minutes later she felt the dozing threatening to take over again, so she couldn’t help look around the room before taking her phone and ease it up slightly to take a pic of Robert picking his nose. One of Brienne being studiously taking notes. One of Baelish smirking creepily at something on his phone. Another of Justin Massey staring at Robert’s secretary like he is ready to eat her. And… one of Stannis Baratheon looking rather bored but listening all the same to Axell Florent.

With nothing better to do, she added all the pics to a new text message and wrote:

Sansa: **_Having another a-ma-zing meeting without you. Bet you wish you were here. :)_**

 _Send_.

 

Barely five minutes later, Sansa had just gone back to her notes, pen in hand, when she heard someone’s phone vibrated. - _Uh Oooh, Seven Hells_...

At the sound, her gaze went straight to her direct supervisor, Lomas Estermont, who actually looked like he was about to burst a fuse for someone forgetting to turn off their phone in a meeting with both the CEO and the new CFO. That is, until both Sansa and him noticed that the guilty party was none other than Stannis Baratheon himself. Estermont calmed down somewhat, turning back his attention to Florent, whilst Sansa couldn’t help but be a tiny bit surprised by the fact that Renly’s uptight older brother had _not_ turned off his phone. - She followed his movements as he gave briefest of glances at his phone with a frown, but ultimately seemed to decide on ignoring the incoming message.

During this time, Axel Florent had clearly lost the train of whatever he was saying, as he stammered for a few moments before ultimately resuming his very dull lecture.

As for Sansa, her attention having been pulled back to Stannis Baratheon, she started studying him once more. Even with the lack of light he looked over-rigid, making her think of Renly’s few comments about his second older brother. She mainly remembered he over-elegant comment stating that his brother was over dutiful and such a workaholic because of his lacking in _'having a good fuck every once in a while_ '.

 

Observing him a little while longer, Sansa couldn’t help the small smile creeping on her face before typing another text to Renly:

Sansa: **_You were right. Your bro definitely looks like he needs to get laid. – Or maybe a really good blowjob. Its not like he’s bad looking or anything, I’m sure loads of women wouldn’t mind making him less stiff (- well less stiff except for a certain part of his anatomy... LOL ;) ... yes you know you love my crap humour)._**

**_Maybe if I wasn’t working for him and a tad older I’d give him a go. What do you think?_ **

 

She was about to hit send before she couldn’t help but add: **_He looks like the type of guy that would love it rough against the wall... or on his desk._**

As well as add an accompanying picture she quickly found from the internet:

 

[ ](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/shortsandramblings/media/tumblr_m02secxEhG1qjgwk8o1_500_zpsifkf1qmt.jpg.html)

 

 _Send_.

 

Satisfied, knowing that Renly would have looked at her message in a mix of horror and humour, she set her phone down once more as it was sending, and decided to finally return to her note pad and try and give Axel Florent a bit of her time.

Barely two minutes had passed before a phone vibrated for the second time. – It was Stannis Baratheon’s once more. And once more he decided to ignore it, barely glancing at his screen without actually checking the message, though Sansa could tell his annoyance had risen a tad. With the look firmly on his face, teeth seeming to clench slightly, she wonder why he was not turning his phone off, or at least putting it of silent if he wasn’t even going to check it.

 

Sansa: **_Your brother is setting a very bad example in today’s exec meeting. Maybe someone should tell him to turn his phone off to not distract us from this overly boring-crappy presentation._**

Think on her earlier comment about the rough sex, Sansa finished the text with **: _– Do you think he would like a good spanking?_**

 _Send_.

 

The smallest of laughs actually escaped her lips this time, earning her a new warning nudge from Brienne, as Stannis Baratheon’s phone vibrated once more.

At the sound Sansa couldn’t help but feel a strange small odd buzzing at the back of her mind. But the sensation was distracted when this time she noticed him actually pick up his phone and clearly open his messages.

From the corner of her eye she observed as his scowl quite quickly change to the most unreadable-blank expression she had ever seen, as he started to clearly read the messages. The reading actually seemed to take longer than it should as if he was trying to decipher them, before his head brusquely lifted from his screen, and seemed to start studying the rest of the room.

At the realisation, Sansa quickly stiffed her own gaze to face front as if she had been paying attention to Axel Florent’s presentation the whole time.

 

Her eyes stayed fixed on Axel Florent for a while longer, unwilling to check if Stannis Baratheon was still looking round the room. That is before she noticed her own phone briefly light up, a few minutes later, indicating that _she_ had just received a new message.

 

Looking, down, she pressed the screen to light up once more. However, her heart stopped as she noted who had messaged her: ‘ _Renly B_ ’.

Fingers shaking slightly, she opened her phone and properly read the text.

 

Renly B: **_I will take your thoughts on the ‘need to get laid’ or getting a ‘really good blowjob’ under advisement. Though, I feel I might mention that at this very moment I am trying to concentrate on said ‘overly boring crappy presentation’_.**

**_As for your last inquiry, I have no prior experience on the matter, but I sincerely doubt I would care for such a thing_.**

 

She stared at her screen for what seemed like a life time. - _Wait, what has just happened_?

When her heart started beating once more, she felt it all but pounding against her ribs as if wanting to escape her body. That was when she noticed the little notification that usually said ‘ _undelivered’_ now didn’t say anything; like it normally would when sending a text to another person. And it wasn’t only missing for the last messages, but for the _whole_ of her messages to Renly.

Re-reading the reply several times, willing for them to magically disappear as well as willing for the ‘ _undelivered’_ icon to magically reappear on the side of each of her texts, Sansa felt the strange buzz that she had briefly noticed earlier seem to now invade the whole of her person.

Of course that’s when she actually realized the extent of meaning of the words in the response and a whole new set of fears ran through her, leading to the little amount of blood still left on her face to sink to the pit of her stomach.

 

 _No_.

 _No. No. No_...

This was not possible...

This seriously was not happening.

 

After a few more moments, she couldn’t help but slowly look up from her screen to what she knew was to be her doom, though still needing the confirmation of it...

... and that was when her terrified eyes met the dark blue ones of her new boss-CFO. Even in the dark they hadn’t lost any of their intensity or possible x-ray vision... but Stannis Baratheon didn’t need to stare at her with his haunting eyes to know all her secrets and thoughts; they were all right there in his hand.

 

 _FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK_...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis' first morning as CFO of Baratheon Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few parts of this chapter gave me quite a head ache to write; really hope you will like... and hopefully enjoy

 

 

Renly: ‘ ** _Hey Stanny-boy, heard you were able to work your business magic once more and was able to get them Meereen ppl to reduce ther demands by 20% - Thats my Big Bro for ya! – You should take a holiday to celebrate! – Would luv for you to come back to the mainland, to have a proper catch-up. We could even take father’s old cruiser n do a day of it: trip around SEnd like we used to do when we were younger. – In any case, I have some news + some1 I would like you to meet. Ur amazing Bro, Ren_** ’

 

Stannis sighed as he re-read the last message Renly ever sent him. – He hadn’t ever replied.

He remembered how at the time of receiving the message, he had gotten more annoyed than anything else in reading it. – Frustrated by his brother calling him ‘ _Stanny-boy’_ ; his name was ‘ _Stannis_ ’; not ‘ _Stan_ ’, not ‘ _Stanny_ ’ and definitely not ‘ _Stanny-Boy_ ’. But even in his teens, Renly (- _and even Robert_ -) had consistently persisted in giving him all these ridiculous nicknames, insisting they were a show of ‘ _brotherly affection_ ’, though Stannis couldn’t help but wonder if they were given more to try and get a rise out of him.

He had of course also been more than exasperated with all of Renly’s grammatical errors as well as use of shortened ‘ _text words’_ , as Davos called them.

However his main issue had been that of the text itself, which seemed to be taunting Stannis with the fact _he_ was the one still in Braavos, dealing with BI’s lesser sites across the Narrow Sea, whilst Renly was back in Kings Landing, working at Baratheon Tower.

 

With a long sigh, he looked up from his phone, to look out the window towards the tallest of the skyscrapers, getting ever larger against the morning sky, as the car drew closer.

Stannis was not the most sentimental man – _far from it_ –, but no matter this fact, or the slight tinge of guilt for having never replied, or him having barely tried to have a better relationship with his younger brother, he couldn’t bring himself to deleting the message – or any of the previous messages for that matter -, or removing Renly’s number from his contacts.

Although their relationship was definitely less strained than his with Robert, Stannis had definitely kept in touch with Renly less than he should have. – At least, Renly had gone to Braavos to visit him and his niece a few times. The only times Stannis would be ‘ _graced’_ with Robert’s – _rather large_ – presence, was when it was Stannis who returned to Westeros for the key family-orientated festivities of the year: Aegon’s Day and the Hour of the Wolf week*.

Robert’s excuse – sorry, ‘ _reason’_ – for sending Stannis across the Narrow Sea for over the last decade had been that he needed him in Braavos, at the Head of Foreign Office, to make sure all their contacts and contracts in Essos continued to run smoothly, and that not everyone had Stannis’ sharp mind or determination to make it work.

Though Stannis acknowledged that all this was true, he also knew a few others in Baratheon Industries would have been just as competent in heading matters in Essos: Jon Arryn, Lomas Estermont, Yohn Royce... _even_ Randyll Tarly, and his slightly-fierce tactics. Proving that the appointment was not an acknowledgement of Robert’s approbation and esteem of Stannis but rather Robert pushing him to the side once more, for someone more agreeable; - someone less prone to tell Robert the truth and criticise him on his numerous faults.

This had been why Stannis had not only begrudged Robert but also Renly, when it was his younger brother had been named CFO of BI instead of him, even if at the time Renly had been barely a year out of receiving his masters. This resentment was only strengthened when it was clear that Renly was willing to dance to Robert’s tune, even though Stannis highly doubted his younger brother approved of any of their brother’s antics.

 

His troubled thoughts were thankfully interrupted when the car came to a stop and his driver opened the door for him.

 

 

**\- : - : -**

 

 

For the last five minutes Stannis had been trying to control his grinding teeth to a minimum. Unfortunately as Robert continued on taking about Gods-knows-what to the BI employees, the task proved quite the challenge.

The only slight distraction he had was the silent continual buzzing in his jacket pocket, coming from his phone. – Stannis’ fingers itched to retrieve the device, and check the source to its over-activeness, but reined himself in. Not only did the buzzing not have the distinct constant rhythm of what it needed for when indicating a call, but the IT personnel, Edric Dayne, had informed Stannis this would happen; – especially if there were several unread, or had been numerous undelivered messages:

After he had first pushed through the doors of BI Tower and met with his PA, Rolland Storm, Stannis had quickly met with the head of IT, to have his work-phone ‘ _updated’_ with all of the last CFO’s contacts and messages: Mr Dayne had... _sinked_?... _synked_?... _synced_?... _cynced_?... _cynked_?... his phone with Renly’s old phone number so that Stannis could get all the relevant contacts as well as any possible useful messages dating from all those months ago – though Stannis doubted it would all that useful. On his flight over, he had already gone through Renly’s work emails and various correspondences; he doubted he would get any more from his brother’s phone.

Nevertheless, it was protocol and Stannis begrudgingly agreed with Davos, when he had suggested that at the very least it would give some kind of indication what kind of relationship his brother had with members of his team and possible insight into what Renly thought of them.

So, with an inward sigh, fingers slightly tingling, Stannis did his best to ignore the energetic inanimate object, even though wondering why the update was going on for so long?... Instead he focused back his attention on his older hoping Robert wasn’t saying anything too outlandishly foolish...

... Unfortunately that did not seem to be the case:

“... and here is the man that will keep us all in check... or at least me in check – _hahaha_ \- my younger brother: Stanny-boy!...”

Stannis’ eyes briefly blazed in fury and his jaw twitched at the name: _\- STANNIS!! Not Stanny-Boy_!

Clearly Robert had noticed the death glare Stannis had just sent his way as he had indicated Stannis to join him on stage, for his older brother quickly added:

“... I mean: _Stannis_!!!”

 

Jaw still tight, Stannis made his way forward, to finally address the crowd himself. Although not one for speeches – or for anything amongst such a large audience - Stannis could at least assume he wouldn’t make as much of a muck of things as Robert had just done.

_\- Let’s just get this over with_...

 

 

**\- : - : -**

 

 

His speech had been short but sweet... _well no_ , it had been short and to the point, but at least the BI employees had not made no true indication of displeasure, and had moved back to their respected offices for the work day to finally start once introduction over.

As for himself, after being able to extract himself from a _chat_ with Baelish, he was reminded by Storm that there was to be a meeting for all the BI executives. Upon arriving on the top floor he was slightly surprised that Robert had actually decided to join as well, though did acknowledge since Renly’s death, Robert had _tried_ to make more of an effort, at least for the sake of appearances.

A greater surprise was actually when, with not everyone having arrived yet, Stannis briefly checked his phone, upon realising that it was not vibrating any more, and noticed that there was quite a high number of unread messages that had obviously been transferred over from Renly’s company phone. This did worry Stannis greatly: either Renly had been quite negligent in responding to clients and employees, or certain individuals BI was in contact with were clearly incompetent enough to not know of his brother’s death.

Opening the text-messages tab he noted that most of the unread messages from a certain ‘ _Red’:_ – _321_ messages, in fact, with the last one dating from this very morning!

His frown only became more pronounced as his confusion and concern grew: - _Why would anyone continue to send messages to someone, if they never got a reply_?... From there other questions formed: had Renly had a strange stalker?... Was the contact name ‘ _Red’_ a possible indication - _warning_ \- that this person was dangerous?...

However before he could look further into the matter and start going through these perplexing messages, Stannis felt a large hand slap – _rather hard_ – on his shoulder, Robert giving him his ever-maddening grin:

“My brother Stanny day-dreaming! Now that’s a sight! Ha! - Come on littl’ bro, Let’s go in see what see what is supposed to be all that fascinating about these meetings... In any case, better get the show on the road: don’t wanna to miss my lunch with Thoros - _that_ would be tragic.”

Stannis only gave a stiff huff in response: a mix of irritation at the ‘ _Stanny’_ and ‘ _littl’ bro_ ’ (– Stannis was as tall as Robert! ... _though not as round..._ -) as well as the fact that it was clear from that one sentence that Robert was still definitely not the most attentive CEO. – As an alternative, he forced himself to concentrate on the fact that Robert was actually here today.

Unfortunately, for his first meeting - _as well as Robert’s potential first meeting_ – Stannis thought the executive that had been chosen was most likely the worse choice possible: Axell Florent. Even before the other man’s first words, Stannis was already preparing himself for a very dull and tedious presentation.

 

So mind-numbing was the monotonous drone of Florent’s voice, that Stannis was more than ever caught by surprise when the presentation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating. – The interruption proved more upsetting when Stannis quickly realised it was _his_ phone that had vibrated. With an internal groan, he ignored Robert’s self-satisfied, overly annoying smirk as well as other stares, and looked down at the device to see who had messaged him.

As much as he knew how impertinent it was to not turn off ones phone during a meeting or other similar important situation where ones full attention was demanded, as well as hating when noticing others would be on their phones during a meeting, Stannis never did turned off his own phone; - he just could not bring himself to:

Both his parents, as well as Renly, had died in tragic accidents. Robert and he had actually witnessed the cruise liner their parents had been on capsize and then crash against the cliffs before ultimately sinking not 5 kilometres from Storm’s End. As for Renly, Stannis had been in Lys at the time, just about to go to in a meeting, but by cheer chance he had actually picked up his phone.

 

\- He could still remember the call, seven months later:

**_“Stannis Baratheon speaking.”_ **

**_“Mr Baratheon – I am calling from Starfall General Hospital, in Dorne. I am calling on behalf of Renly Baratheon. You are noted as one of his next of kin: is that correct?”_ **

**_“Yes: - Renly is my brother.”_ **

There had been the briefest of pauses before the voice on the other end had then said:

**_“I am really sorry to say your brother and his accompanying passenger have been in a car accident. They were found just off the road, in the Red Moutains, and were taken directly to our hospital. – I... I’m... sorry to have to be the one to inform you but your brother has passed away... All indicates that he died on impact- ”_ **

\- There had been a moment of numbness, the words repeating in his head, Stannis not truly understanding them, whilst the voice on the phone faded in the background:

_“... **The accompanying passenger, a young lady, is in critical condition, about to go in surgery. I assure you Mr Baratheon, we are doing all that we can to save her. This is... I apologise for the awkwardness of my next question but the lady had no identification on her; we only identified your brother by the car and his driver’s license... would you... would you happen have any possible knowledge as to whom she might be?... ... Mr Baratheon?... ...Mr Baratheon, are you still there?...** ”_

It had taken a few more callings of his name, before Stannis had _heard_ the voice on the other end and had finally replied in the negative. The rest of the conversation had been more a blur than anything else. Stannis only remembered at one point the voice telling him that the hospital had tried to contact Robert but had been unsuccessful in reaching him.

 

\- It was one of Stannis’ constant fears that he would be informed too late if anything ever happened to Shireen, Davos... or even Robert.

Not to mention that in this particular case, there was also the added fact he was waiting for news from Davos about a particular contract he had left in the other man’s hands back in Braavos.

Unfortunately, Stannis felt his teeth grind slightly as he unhappily noted the sender was the ever-worrying _‘Red’_ person.

 

His annoyance and temper only grew, as the meeting continued, as his phone disrupted the presentation another two times – both from this ‘ _Red’_ – making Stannis finally decide to do something about it.

Irritation at an all high, he reluctantly unlocked the phone and opened the message tab: - he would at the very least inform this tiresome person that he was in a _meeting_ (– a very dull meeting, but his correspondent did not need to know that fact -) and he was trying to concentrate!... Though he was also already planning on blocking this contact.-

\- That is, until he did actually open the tab and his mind went completely _blank_.

Stannis blinked...

... and then blinked a few more times...

When his phone had been locked, the indication on his wallpaper had only shown the first few words of each text, so Stannis was more than perturbed as well as confused when he first read the last message:

Red: ‘ ** _Your brother is setting a very bad example in today’s exec meeting. Maybe someone should tell him to turn his phone off to not distract us from this overly boring-crappy presentation._**

**_– Do you think he would like a good spanking?’_ **

 

The one just before wasn’t much better. - It was actually worse, especially since it included a rather... _racy_ picture:

Red: ‘ ** _You were right. Your bro definitely looks like he needs to get laid. – Or maybe a really good blowjob. It’s not like he’s bad looking or anything, I’m sure loads of women wouldn’t mind making him less stiff (- well less stiff except for a certain part of his anatomy... LOL ;) ... yes you know you love my crap humour)._**

**_Maybe if I wasn’t working for him and a tad older I’d give him a go. What do you think?_ **

**_He looks like the type of guy that would love it rough against the wall... or on his desk._ **

**_[PIC]’_ **

 

Against his better judgement, Stannis scrolled down more, to read the first message that the phone had received during the meeting. At the act, he was surprised to come to a picture of... _Robert_ , sitting next to him, in the midst of picking his nose.

After giving himself a quick reminder not to shake or touch Robert’s hand for the rest of the day, Stannis scrolled to the second picture: one of the rather large blonde woman who he couldn’t remember the name of, but who he was almost certain had worked as junior executive to Renly and might now work for Estermont. - At least, unlike Robert, she looked like she was paying attention to the meeting and taking notes.

The third picture was of Petyr Baelish; – the man looked like a child molester more than ever in this picture.

Then there was a picture of Justin Massey who was looking at someone off the screen; – most likely a woman by the look in his eyes... a look that Stannis had seen on many occasions on Robert.

And then...-

\- His throat hitched the slightest amount when he realised the last picture was of _him_. He looked quite strange at the angle the picture had been taken... quite _stiff_ ... and actually looking a little bored, but it was definitely _him_. - Then again Stannis always looked awkward in pictures, which was why he hated being taken in photo.

 

He barely studied his own image for a few moments, when the three messages, and mainly all the pictures, made Stannis come to the not at all agreeable conclusion that whoever was messaging him... was actually thinking they were messaging his _deceased_ brother and that they were in _this_ very room, in _this_ very meeting.

Stannis not only became even more worried for the mental state of the employees in BI, but re-reading over the messages, he came to a second even less welcoming realisation: the fact that this ‘ _Red’_ person was talking about _him_!

If not for the fact that Renly had only two brothers and only Stannis’ phone had vibrated during the meeting, but this ‘ _Red’_ could definitely not be talking about Robert: the way his older was going through his secretary’s (- _quite literally_ -) he definitely was not the brother mentioned in all three messages... which only left only left one option: _him_!!?!?!

_He_ was the one that apparently ‘ _needed to get laid_ ’ or get a ‘ _really good blow job_ ’ and who this person was thinking of possibly spanking!!?!

_What kind of people have Robert and Renly been letting into our Company?!?!?!... and their company_?!

A very large mix of troubled thoughts running through him, Stannis looked up from the alarming messages to find their – _clearly mentally-unstable_ \- source.

 

However, it came to an even bigger shock when he figured out who ‘ _Red’_ was from where the pictures could have been taken from (- _as well as the great big clue ‘Red’ ended up being_ -): a gorgeous twenty-something red-headed woman, sitting next to the large blonde woman.

Studying her in the dimmed light, she appeared to be quite harmless and innocent. Only her looks made Stannis momentarily wonder if Robert might have employed her more for her ‘physical qualities’ rather than more genuine merit. - If he did not have the damning evidence right there in his hands, Stannis might have thought her to be like her larger colleague and actually be listening to Axel Florent.

But there lied the whole situation: he did have her messages... not only the last three... but the 321 previous ones he had yet to read. - Clearly he needed to have a conversation with this young woman and go over the question of her employment in Baratheon Industries... and that she was apparently a executive of some sort in the company...

 

... but first he had to stop these ridiculous messages from continuing:

**_‘I will take your thoughts on the ‘need to get laid’ or getting a ‘really good blowjob’ under advisement. Though, I feel I might mention that at this very moment I am trying to concentrate on said ‘overly boring crappy presentation’._ **

**_As for your last inquiry, I have no prior experience on the matter, but I sincerely doubt I would care for such a thing_**.’

The message had taken a couple tries, correcting a few minor wordings, but ultimately satisfied, Stannis pressed the ‘ _send’_ icon, before looking back up to his ‘ _correspondent’_.

 

Barely a minute later, his previous deduction was all but confirmed, when he not only noticed the young lady’s phone briefly light up and her picking it up, but even more so with her eyes going large, face going pale (- _quite noticeable even in the dimmed room_ -) and then her gaze finally looking up to meet his own... in a way not too different to a doe being caught in a car’s headlights.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Aegon’s Day and the Hour of the Wolf week are supposed to be Modern Westeros equivalents to Easter, Christmas, or any known family-orientated holidays of your choice...
> 
>  
> 
> Found the phone call informing him about Renly's death tricky to write, hopefully it was ok/acceptable/ not too ridiculous


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me ages to update this fic. This chapter was a real pain to write. But hopefully it will be worth the (long) wait. Enjoy. :)

 

 

=

Red [Text 297]: **_Just met Arya’s bf - Gendry. Took everything in me not to burst in hysterics as soon I as saw him. Instead I basically ran in opposite direction. He probably thought I was a total rude-ass freak. Turns out he is one of ur older bros many illegitimate children out there. He looked just like you from when we first met. His eyes wernt as blue as urs tho._**

**=**

 

 

When Axel Florent – _mercifully_ – ended his presentation and the meeting concluded, Stannis noticed ‘ _Red’_ slipping out through the conference room’s glass door, at a rather fast pace. Clearly the young lady had wanted to escape a possible ambush from Stannis himself.

Yet, he was not as angered as he should have rightfully been. No matter the young lady’s evasive and rather cowardly tactics, Stannis was more certain that a talk _was_ going to occur between the two of them. As such, a moment to collect and properly prepare for such meeting was warranted and welcome. _Facts_. He needed as much information as possible before confronting ‘ _Red’_.

Starting with her name.

 

Stannis first thought to elicit Davos' assistance. To then remember the other man still in Braavos, dealing with the Penthos portfolio.

Upon reflection, this was for the best. No good could come of in raising any possible questions or unwanted attention to this... _troubling matter_. Instead, Stannis quickly tasked Rolland Storm to go once more through the key files Stannis was now in charge of (and also instructed his PA to make a list of three better options than _Axel Florent_ for next week’s executive meeting), in preparation for their debriefing later.

To which Stannis firmly shut the glass door to his new office, and went to his computer to look through the BI employee files.

 

 

=

 

Red [Text 199]: **_Seeing Loras tmr. Dont know if I can actually to through w/ it. It will be as if ur ther b/w us the whole time_**.

 

=

 

 

Miss _Sansa Celia Stark_.

She hadn't been hard to find. Stannis had gone straight to the executive and junior executive files; starting with the junior ones, based on her youthfulness (and the fact that he knew the faces of all the BI executives). It had been rather frustrating though, that her last name started with an ‘ _S’_. He had nearly gone through _all_ the junior execs before finally landing on a picture of a shy-smiling, slightly younger and healthier (and definitely less pale) version of the woman who had stared at him in utter dread during Florent’s presentation.

Frankly, it surprised Stannis greatly to find out that one of Eddard Stark’s children was in such a close association with BI without Robert having bellowed about it from the roof tops. (Or maybe his older brother had, but Stannis hadn’t heard it all the way from Braavos.) But what truly staggered Stannis more was the realisation that _the_ ‘ _Red’ - the one_ who had sent Renly’s number _those messages -_  was one of the many children of the honourable, level-headed Eddard Stark.

Unfortunately, upon reading the last name ‘ _Stark_ ’ Stannis also came to the troubling realisation that any possible inquiry and dismissal of the young lady had suddenly become a hundred times more problematic, with her being the daughter of Robert’s _precious_ ‘Ned’.

 

Nevertheless, despite his first - _very worrisome_ – dealing with the young lady, Stannis found her résumé impressive. Miss Stark had started at BI as a summer intern whilst still studying at King’s University. She had gone straight into Marketing after obtaining her MBA. For the next four years her work had been noted as _exemplary_ , with her being a stellar employee, rightfully earning her two promotions before becoming a junior executive, at a rather young age.

The only two possible uncertain areas that brought a certain level of concern were when Miss Stark had suddenly changed from Marketing to Product Management, with no reason behind the transfer mentioned. The second was the long leave taken; _four_ months which included the time of Renly’s accident and a lengthy hiatus afterwards. The file only noted ‘ _personal leave_ ’ as reason. In addition to this, a meeting with the company’s therapist had been required upon her return. Stannis also noted that, since Miss Stark’s renascence at Baratheon Industries, the projects assigned to her were less important tasks (and less interesting) than those she had previously been dealing with.

His appraisal followed with a quick read through some of the reports she had submitted through the years. Although the work continued to be at the high standard that Stannis would require from all company employees, there was a distinct difference in the paperwork written before and after her time away. The newer reports came across with a certain amount of dreariness to them, as if they had lost their previous ‘ _liveliness’_.

All and all, it was even more apparent that Renly’s death had affected Miss Stark in a considerable way. One that evidently continued to affect her greatly even now, seeing as the young lady sustained a phone conversation with a _deceased_ man.

 

 

=

 

Red [Text 148]: **_I hate today. Hate the stares. Hate the whispers. Hate the pity._**

**_I HATE that u r not here._ **

**_Dont even want to think how day 2 will be like tmr._ **

 

=

 

 

Stannis rubbed his face. He gave out a long huff, his hands then moving through his hair.

Another sigh, his eyes closing momentarily, he let his arms drop lifelessly either side of his chair. His eyes landed on the device at the edge of his desk, where he had placed it when he had first entered his office.

He stared at it in apprehension. As if it was contagious.

 _No_ , not _contagious_. More like Pandora’s box. Or the apple of knowledge… Temptation itself. It wasn’t until this very moment that he seemed to fully understand those moments where the weakness or resolve of man was tested.

 

The huff was more a groan this time.

 

He needed to clear his mind.

And coffee. _Yes, that’s right_. He needed coffee. The thought sounding more and more like the most brilliant idea he ever had, Stannis brusquely stood from his chair, travelled the length of his office, ignored Storm’s questioning lance, and moved towards the floor’s break room.

He needed coffee.

 

 

=

 

Red [Text 132]: **_I think one of the things I regret the most is pushing back your proposal: we could have been married by now, w/ Steffy and Cassy and Ar and Ary. At least even if you were gone I would still have ur high cheekbones, ur dark blu laughing eyes and ur heart melting smile in our kids. Steffy woud have ur charisma, making all the girls fall for him. Cassy ur love of colours and fabrics. Ar wud be as bold and reckless as u. Ary ur love of knights and sword + ur stubbornness._**

 

=

 

 

Stannis still wasn’t a hundred percent certain he should have done it.

 

 _No_. Stannis was certain that he should _not_ have done it.

All the same, this would not change the reality that he _had_. There was no use grovelling over spilt milk.

There _was_ the hard fact that _he_ had been the one to receive Miss Stark’s phone messages. Not to mention that the ones received this morning had been about _him._ Surely that gave Stannis a certain amount of right to... to...--

-  _The point was_ : _he_ had received the messages, on _his_ phone. And he was now the CFO of Baratheon Industries. With Robert as CEO, that _de facto_ made Stannis in charge of the company; of _his_ family’s company. It was his duty to make sure _all_ of BI’s employees were of sound mind and body, to be able to perform their jobs to the highest standard possible. For which, it was his duty to assess Miss Stark’s state of mind to the best of his ability.

In any case, if Miss Stark had wanted to keep her messages _private_ , she should not have sent them to his brother’s _work_ phone. ( _To be fair_ : it was rather typical of Renly – or either of his brothers really - to have used _company_ property for _personal_ use.) Nor should she have left a digital footprint of her thoughts for anyone to possibly access. If anything the young lady should be relieved that Stannis had been the one to discover her continued sequence of missives.

 

In any case, none of this changed the fact that, once he had returned from making his own coffee (which had actually taken a ridiculous amount of time, seeing as apparently as the break room was organised in a ridiculous manner and the last person to have used the coffee machine had insolently not bothered to change the filter after its use), Stannis had firmly shut his office door, sunk in his chair, taken a overly-large swallow of his coffee, and, after a final furtive glance at his office door, had unlocked his phone, gone to the text messages application, and proceeded to scroll through the messages and _read_...

 

To be fair, quite a lot of the text messages were quite inconsequential thoughts. Even if they had given Stannis a glimpse into the female psyche that he wasn’t sure he had actually wanted to acquire. (Personally, Stannis also preferred _Batman_ to _Superman_ , but in relation to the superheroes’ _attractiveness_ , he had no thoughts on this what-so-ever, nor did he think it really relevant to them saving the world.)

Still, he did concur with several communiqués. Robert was definitely a ‘ _manwhore’_ , Tywin Lannister did have the absurd tendency to think everyone was beneath him and was rather ‘ _scary’_ (though nothing Stannis couldn’t handle), Petyr Baelish was a ‘ _revolting creep’_ (Stannis making mental note to look into Baelish’s file later, and check if there were any complaints about the letch), and Cersei’s relationship with her twin brother _was_ rather strange, from Stannis what remembered...

Furthermore, he did sympathise with Miss Stark for certain things. No one should be privy to finding your roommate - or anyone - having sex, especially in a communal space, on the sofa. Family interactions had also been rather frustrating in his youth (as they continued to be, still now) when he felt like the ‘odd one out’, or when his parents or brothers refused to give him a moment’s peace. Stannis also commiserated with Miss Stark for having an older brother who was following in the footsteps of his namesake in being a ‘ _slut_ ’.

On the other hand, there were certain messages that had sent a high level of dread or at least unease into Stannis. For one, her spelling and grammar throughout the sequence of remarks needed a thorough sweeping and rewrite. Secondly, _nothing_ would ever induce Stannis to feel ‘ _sorry_ ’ for his sister-in-law; Cersei had willingly married Robert, and was the one who continued to legally bind herself to his older brother (- it was much harder for _blood_ relations to sever ties). The most disturbing however – inducing a brief moment of pure _horror_ \- was when reading the suggestion to shortening his parents names to ‘ _Steffy’_ and ‘ _Cassy’_ , as well as ruining two other perfectly good names to ‘ _Ar’_ and ‘ _Ari’_. (Not to mention, while Stannis did know of the female tendency to select names for future children even when they weren’t expecting, it was worrying that Miss Stark still thought of the idea of having Renly’s children.)

Stannis did also wonder about her judgement for certain things; namely her opinion of Tyrion Lannister, her friendship with anyone Tyrell, and marring her skin with a tattoo (no matter how intrigued Stannis might be in the ‘ _small blue bird_ ’... as well as wonder if Miss Stark had gotten the fore-mentioned second tattoo on her hip).

 

Unfortunately, even after reading through Miss Stark’s private thoughts, Stannis found himself just as concerned about her state of mind and grievance to his brother’s passing, as well as just being altogether confused as to the nature of her relationship to Renly.

The messages gave strong allusions - even clear mentions - to an intimate relationship and even a possible engagement. Yet, Stannis had never received any news or be given any indication to signify that his brother had gotten himself _engaged_. Lapsing over the messages received today, there had been only the odd mention of Stannis in her messages, which only underlined further how estranged Renly and Stannis had been. _Still_ , even if they had been at odds, he hoped that his _brother_ would have informed him if he had been about to get _married_. (The few messages that _had_ mentioned Stannis _did_ make him wonder about what exactly Renly _had_ said about him. - Based on two of Miss Stark’s inappropriate comments during the meeting, his brother _had_ at least evidently mentioned some of his thoughts on Stannis’ sex life, even if it wasn’t either Renly’s or his friends business.)

 

Another ‘slight’ hitch was that, although he had never gotten confirmation, Stannis had had the inclination that his younger brother had a... _predilection_ to other _men_ ; one that was actually more than just hinted at in Miss Stark’s messages. And yet, Miss Stark did not seemed too bothered that her possible fiancé was also in potential a liaison with Loras Tyrell. Stannis supposed that certain individuals did enter in ‘open relationships’ (- technically, even Robert and Cersei were also in an ‘open relationship’ of sorts). Renly and her’s relationship did appear to have been very close; – closer than Stannis had ever been with his ex wife or any other female. Which possibly explained why Miss Stark – however ‘ _open_ ’ her relationship might have been with his younger brother – had not been interested or felt the need in ‘ _sharing him’_ to the extent of having a threesome with both men.

These last thoughts in turn left Stannis perplexed, also knowing with great certainty that Miss Stark had not been at the funeral. On the other hand, the Stark patriarch had been there with the eldest of his sons. Stannis remembered wondering, as Robert had clutched Eddard Stark’s hand at one point during the ceremony, if Renly and Robb Stark had been close friends, not too different from Eddard and Robert... Loras Tyrell had also been at the ceremony, accompanied by his sister.

 

 

=

 

Red [Text 114] – **_in bed in new room; in ‘new home’. lookin at pics of us. I miss OUR flat. Miss those bright curtains that you had insisted we buy. Miss ur humming each mornin in the shower. Miss those peaches you wud buy each week even in the middle of winter. Even miss your horrible pancakes._**

 

=

 

 

Although the door wide open and Stannis could clearly see his older brother’s overly large form on the other side of the desk, he still proceeded to give his customary three, quick, sturdy knocks on the glass plane.

No matter how agitated his mind currently was, a small part of him was focused enough to note and be surprised that Robert was actually still in his office. This was especially astonishing given the fact that his brother had previously mentioned a meeting with Thoros Ember - a man who could rival Robert in drinking. _Still_ , this was not the time to mention Ember or any kind of alcoholic beverage. Stannis had far more serious issues to deal with than figure out why Robert was still at work and not already acquainting himself with a bottle of scotch and the waitress who served him, by early-afternoon.

 

“Stanny! How’s the first day on the job? – Have you _seen_ the women in Accounting yet?”

Ignoring the inappropriate question (how had Robert not had several sexual harassment lawsuits to his name was a complete mystery to Stannis), as well as the fact that his older brother actually knew where Accounting was, Stannis closed the door soundly and went straight into the matter of things.

“What can you tell me about Miss Sansa Stark?”

There was a slight twitch on his brother’s face before the smile sobered into a suspicious frown. “ _Why_?” The one worded bark was quickly followed by a longer response which now included with a definite note of warning. “You’re not planning on firing that girl, are you?”

_For the moment, all I am trying to do is ascertain her mental stability, and how deep her distress is, to our brother’s loss._

Not that Stannis would ever say that this to his brother. He went for another truth instead.

“I have been going through the files for the entirety of BI’s executives and junior executives, trying to understand and delve more into which sectors will require more assistance and supervision in the coming months. While looking through them, I noticed that Miss Stark, while having done stellar work, had a few sudden changes in her employment at BI, namely a switch between sectors, as well as an adjustment in her tasks more recently. There is also the extensive leave of absence for several months, which her file is less than informative as to its reason.”

Robert’s tone merged a hint of mournful in his rebuke. “Did you happen to note the dates of her ‘ _extensive leave of absence’_?”

Stannis only gave a curt nod.

“Apparently, ‘ _bereavement leave’_ only applies if a ‘ _family member_ ’”, Robert scoffed, the sound coming out hollow. “Not that it made her grieving any less _significant_.”

 

There was a long pause. Robert by now was staring down at his desk. Stannis pulled out the chair facing his brother’s desk, and wordlessly sat down.

Everyone dealt with loss differently. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure what Robert had done those first long hours after finally getting the news and having gone to identify their brother. Nor did Stannis want to know. - He still had the vivid images of his older brother drinking himself to furious oblivion on their father’s scotch after their parents’ death. He hadn’t needed anymore to add to his collection.

It had taken a ridiculously long time for Stannis to get the first available flight back to Westeros. By then Robert’s team had already arranged everything, and Renly’s body had been on route back to Storm's End. When he finally reached Storm's End himself, Robert had been drunk, his eyes blood shot, but he had barely said anything, locked in a mournful silence.

For himself, once on the mainland, he had ignored most – especially the media coverage that continued to circle the car accident -, and, instead, Stannis had unthinkingly contacted Melisandre. The sex had been just as hard and furious... _scorching_ as before. Just as it had been as mind-numbing and empty... _stifling_ as before.

 

“ _She was in the car with him._ ”

Stannis blinked. For the briefest moment he had actually forgotten where he was and what he was doing there.

 _Miss Stark_.

When words actually sunk in, and he fully took in their meaning, Stannis felt his jaw twitch the slightest amount. He frowned, wondering why he was surprised by the statement. The fact that Miss Stark had been in the car with Renly gave an explanation to quite a few things.

“When... when... I arrived at the hospital... _Gods_. I saw Renly... but there were also Ned and Cat, frantic...” The pain etched on his brother's face turned to... _resentment_? “They had her transferred to some other hospital, back to the frozen North. Thought it ‘ _best to take her away from it all_ ’. – Fair enough that they didn’t want to leave her in the hands of those fucking Dornish, take her away from the media-fucks leeching around... but to take her away from _Renly?_ ”- _Bam!_ The question ending with Robert slamming his open palm onto the wooden surface of his desk.

“ _By the Seven_ , Ned can really be a cold-hearted bastard sometimes...”

 

Stannis waited a few breaths, giving his brother a few moments to calm himself, before he finally spoke. “What exactly _was_ Miss Stark’s relationship with Renly?”

Robert gave out a scoff, some of his previous humour appreciatively coming back, even if the sorrow and bitterness were also present. “By the Seven, wouldn’t I have liked to know? – It was the strangest thing I tell you. Those two were clearly up to _things_ , doing _things_ together... He actually made me think of myself at that age; reckless, not a care in the world, seducing younger girls, barely out of school... girls who were already taken...”

With another, even heartier snort, Robert expanded, “Renly actually ‘ _took’_ her from Joffrey ya’ know? _Seven_ , that boy of mine is _useless_. - _Cersei_ was the one to actually inform me that ‘ _my brother had apparently taken her son’s leavings’_. But I knew it wasn’t how she or Joffrey were playing it out to be. ‘ _Leavings_ ’ my ass. No one in their right mind would willingly break it off with Ned’s gorgeous girl. - _Gods_ , if I were twenty years younger...” Robert thankfully shook his head then, not continuing that particular train of thought.

“... Anyway it wasn’t like Renly was actually that much brighter than my son. At one point, she started seeing that Hardygn kid, and Renly did practically _nothing_ in protest!” Robert shook his head and shoulders, his eyes looking as if the whole world had gone mad, “Gods, d’you remember how angry _I_ got when that Targaryen fuck tried to steal Lyanna from _me_!”

Stannis held back a snort. _Angry_ was putting it lightly. Not to mention, Lyanna Stark _had_ _stayed_ with said ‘ _Targaryen fuck_ ’. But thankfully, for once Robert glossed over that particular part of his own past, and continued in his long-winded narration of Reny and Miss Stark’s association.

“That boy must have come round though, ‘cos the next thing I remember she was back in his arms at that gala, and then _bam_! Just like that, they moved in together.” There was another shake of his head, Robert letting out a befuddled sigh. “I don’t think I ever understood their relationship. They did _everything_ together. And I mean _everything_. Renly was mad enough to let her drag him on all her shopping-sprees... I occasionally heard office gossip that she was using him for the money or to get ahead in the company, but a blind man could see they loved each other. Part of me had hoped that they would be the Stark-Baratheon marriage that should have been Lyanna and me.”—

 _–Lyanna and_ **I**.

“... I mean, they were together for practically a _decade_ , with only that small hiccup with Arryn’s nephew. How much more time had that idiot brother of ours _needed_? But even when I warned him to do things right and make an honest woman out of Ned’s girl, Renly just laughed it off.”

Shaking his head once more, Robert words were lower now, sombre once more. “She definitely took it a lot harder than most. I mean, I got piss drunk for a good few weeks but her... _Well,_ she returned to work several months after the accident, after all that physical therapy and shit, but she’s not been the same since it. – She used to _smile_ ; be one of the ‘joyful graces’ of the office. Maybe kept to herself a bit, but I only heard good things about her. Not that that was any surprise, being Ned’s girl and all. But now...” The end of the sentence was left unsaid, Robert once more looking down at his desk, despondent.

It was only after a few more minutes ticked by that he added “... Ned asked me to keep an eye on her. She’s moved in with a friend apparently; _insisted_ that she couldn’t stay at home any longer. At any rate, we _should_... not only for Ned but also for Renly. He would want that.”

 

 

=

 

Red [Text 45] – **_Everytime i see the back of a tall dark haired man my mind goes blank and my heart skips a beat thinkin for a blissful second that its you._**

**_Why cant it be you?_ **

 

=

 

 

Stannis sunk into his chair a long silent sigh escaping him.

Stannis took a long sip of the now-more-cold-than-anything-else coffee, his mouth wincing. As for his brain, it continued to rage war with itself on how to handle the situation.

 

His eyes landed – for possible the thousandth time today - on his phone, still precariously placed on the edge of his ordered desk.

The screen was black. _Lifeless_. _Locked_. Showing nothing, no words.

 

From his talk with Robert, he had been to some extent reassured that his brother wasn’t completely oblivious to the girl’s turmoil. However, neither Robert nor anyone else had picked up the extent to her troubles. The company therapist had clearly thought her stable enough to be able to return to work. Her parents had let her move in with a friend.

And yet, the phone – the _messages_ – were evidence enough to prove that Miss Stark was clearly still very much attached to Renly and was not dealing well with his death. Stannis recalled the raw emotion he had read in her words, as if they were placed once more in front of him. _Yes_ , he really should not have looked, should not have invaded her privacy. But her longing, pouring out of the device, proved that he _should_ have. That she had clearly become adept at hiding the true extent of her pain, instead of dealing with it.

He silently wondered if she had actually been this candid with Renly, when he had been alive. Although Robert clearly missed a few key points about Renly’s relationship to Miss Stark, he had mentioned that they did ‘ _share everything’_...

He shook his head. His heart squeezed in discomfort. This was not the time to delve even more into Miss Stark’s personal thoughts and relationship. _No_. It was time for him to actually speak with the young lady herself.

 

He picked up the receiver and dialled extension ‘ _105_ ’.

He barely heard a ring through the phone before –“ _Product Management, Lomas Estermont speaking._ ”

There was that slightest momentary pause, Stannis being caught off guard for having reached Estermont directly, instead of Miss Stark, or at the very least Estermont’s PA, before his wits decided to work once more.

“Estermont, Stannis Baratheon speaking. I require a word with one of your junior executives, Miss Stark.”

There was a distinct agitation in the older man’s voice at the directive. “ _Miss Stark? I’m sorry sir, but Miss Stark is not in_.”

Stannis’ jaw twitched. “Not _in_? What do you mean, not _in_?”

“ _That is to say, she left not long after the executive meeting. She quite suddenly came down with something and preferred to take the rest of the day off. Really, I had never seen her so pale... May I ask what this is in relation to_?”

For some reason, instead of telling his subordinate to mind his own damn business, Stannis gave a valid reason. “I am currently reviewing all product files, and need clearing up on a few of them, namely the ‘ _Oliv-O’_ file, which is stated to being one of those handled by Miss Stark.”

“ _Ah, of course. – Ms Tarth has also been following into the cooking oil product range. Would you like me to put you through to her? She hopefully should be able to shed some light on the specifics you are after_.”

Stannis’ jaw clenched harder. _I highly doubt ‘Ms_ Tarth’ _will be able to ‘shed some light on the specifics of that I am after’_.

But, with an internal sigh, he voiced his agreement to Estermont. It would seem strange if he said ‘ _no’_ , only wanting to speak with Miss Stark.

 

 

=

 

Red [Text 05]: **_This contact tried to get in touch with you_ 18 _times, but left no messages._**

 

Red [Text 06]: **_I miss you._**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make it clear that the text messages Sansa sent to Renly were read ‘in the wrong order’ by Stannis; ie, he started with the most recent one to finish with the first ones sent, which is why the few text in this chapter were in descending order.
> 
> Also want to say/make clear – Stannis read the texts sent since Renly’s death/ he didn’t actually see ones where there was an actual ‘conversation’ between Sansa and Renly. (-> I'm going with the reason that the office erases/clears text messages after six months, to make sure there isn’t too much back-log... or something)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mentioned: story was actually inspired by the recurring prompt of receiving/sending a message/text to/ from the wrong person... though obviously added a certain twist to it


End file.
